Item
Items in the game, held in the player's Storage. Dishes, Signs of Trust, and Collection items are different kinds of items and are listed in their own articles. See Update and New content for new and possible future items. Overview Production items Resource items Resources and base materials, gathered from natural resources and others: Wood.png|link=Wood|'Wood' Stones.png|link=Stones|'Stones' Grass.png|link=Grass|'Grass' Clover.png|link=Clover|'Clover' Pinecones.png|link=Pinecones|'Pinecones' Amber.png|link=Amber|'Amber' Clay.png|link=Clay|'Clay' Malachite ore.png|link=Malachite Ore|'Malachite Ore' Marble.png|link=Marble|'Marble' Red marble.png|link=Red Marble|'Red Marble' Diamond.png|link=Diamond|'Diamond' Emerald.png|link=Emerald|'Emerald' Onyx.png|link=Onyx|'Onyx' Iron.png|link=Iron|'Iron' Silver ore.png|link=Silver Ore|'Silver Ore' Gold ore.png|link=Gold Ore|'Gold Ore' Snowball.png|link=Snowball|'Snowball' Icicle.png|link=Icicle|'Icicle' Pearls.png|link=Pearls|'Pearls' Black pearl.png|link=Black pearl|'Black pearl' Draconite.png|link=Draconite|'Draconite' Dragon tooth.png|link=Dragon Tooth|'Dragon Tooth' Love.png|link=Love|'Love' Basalt.png|link=Basalt|'Basalt' Sulfur.png|link=Sulfur|'Sulfur' Spines.png|link=Spines|'Spines' Production items Production items: Amphora.png|link=Amphora|'Amphora' Apron.png|link=Apron|'Apron' Backpack.png|link=Backpack|'Backpack' Band.png|link=Band|'Band' Bandages.png|link=Bandages|'Bandages' Beads.png|link=Beads|'Beads' Belt.png|link=Belt|'Belt' Boots.png|link=Boots|'Boots' Bottle.png|link=Bottle|'Bottle' Bouquet.png|link=Bouquet|'Bouquet' Bow.png|link=Bow|'Bow' Buckle.png|link=Buckle|'Buckle' Button.png|link=Button|'Button' Candle.png|link=Candle|'Candle' Candy.png|link=Candy|'Candy' Cane.png|link=Cane|'Cane' Cap.png|link=Cap|'Cap' Cape.png|link=Cape|'Cape' Cement.png|link=Cement|'Cement' Clay block.png|link=Clay block|'Clay block' Circular saw.png|link=Circular Saw]|'Circular Saw' Cloak.png|link=Cloak|'Cloak' Comb.png|link=Comb|'Comb' Cuirass.png|link=Cuirass|'Cuirass' Decorative marble.png|link=Decorative Marble|'Decorative Marble' Diamond auger.png|link=Diamond Auger|'Diamond Auger' Diamond dust.png|link=Diamond Dust|'Diamond Dust' Diamond drill bit.png|link=Diamond Drill Bit|'Diamond Drill Bit' Drill bit.png|link=Drill Bit|'Drill Bit' Fan.png|link=Fan|'Fan' Feather.png|link=Feather|'Feather' File.png|link=File|'File' Fuel.png|link=Fuel|'Fuel' Gauntlet.png|link=Gauntlet|'Gauntlet' Gear.png|link=Gear|'Gear' Glass.png|link=Glass|'Glass' Gloves.png|link=Gloves|'Gloves' Gold ingot.png|link=Gold|'Gold' Grimoire.png|link=Grimoire|'Grimoire' Hammer.png|link=Hammer|'Hammer' Honey.png|link=Honey|'Honey' Inkwell.png|link=Inkwell|'Inkwell' Key.png|link=Key|'Key' Knife.png|link=Knife|'Knife' Lace.png|link=Lace|'Lace' Ladder.png|link=Ladder|'Ladder' Malachite.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' Map.png|link=Map|'Map' Medal.png|link=Medal|'Medal' Mortar.png|link=Mortar|'Mortar' Muff.png|link=Muff|'Muff' Nails.png|link=Nails|'Nails' Neckerchief.png|link=Neckerchief|'Neckerchief' Paint.png|link=Paint|'Paint' Perfume.png|link=Perfume|'Perfume' Pin.png|link=Pin|'Pin' Planks.png|link=Planks|'Planks' Plates.png|link=Plates|'Plates' Plumage.png|link=Plumage|'Plumage' Reedpipe.png|link=Reedpipe|'Reedpipe' Ribbon.png|link=Ribbon|'Ribbon' Ring.png|link=Ring|'Ring' Rods.png|link=Rods|'Rods' Rose.png|link=Rose|'Rose' Windrose base.png|link=Rose Base|'Rose Base' Scissors.png|link=Scissors|'Scissors' Screw nuts.png|link=Screw nuts|'Nuts' Shingles.png|link=Shingles|'Shingles' Shoes.png|link=Shoes|'Shoes' Silver ingot.png|link=Silver|'Silver' Soap.png|link=Soap|'Soap' Sparkling marble.png|link=Sparkling Marble|'Sparkling Marble' Spindle.png|link=Spindle|'Spindle' Spinning wheel.png|link=Spinning Wheel|'Spinning Wheel' Spiritus.png|link=Spiritus|'Spiritus' Steel.png|link=Steel|'Steel' String of beads.png|link=String of Beads|'String of Beads' Tiara.png|link=Tiara|'Tiara' Tin.png|link=Tin|'Tin' Trowel.png|link=Trowel|'Trowel' Umbrella.png|link=Umbrella|'Umbrella' Vitamins.png|link=Vitamins|'Vitamins' Warrior soul.png|link=Warrior Soul|'Warrior Soul' Wheel.png|link=Wheel|'Wheel' Worms.png|link=Worms|'Worms' Wreath.png|link=Wreath|'Wreath' Feathers.png|link=Feathers|'Feathers' Leather.png|link=Leather|'Leather' Wool.png|link=Wool|'Wool' Fur.png|link=Fur|'Fur' Yarn.png|link=Yarn|'Yarn' Thread.png|link=Thread|'Thread' Cloth.png|link=Cloth|'Cloth' Cotton chintz.png|link=Cotton chintz|'Cotton chintz' Fabric.png|link=Fabric|'Fabric' Cambric.png|link=Cambric|'Cambric' Silk.png|link=Silk|'Silk' Satin.png|link=Satin|'Satin' Velvet.png|link=Velvet|'Velvet' Air element.png|link=Air Element|'Air Element' Earth element.png|link=Earth Element|'Earth Element' Fire element.png|link=Fire Element|'Fire Element' Water element.png|link=Water Element|'Water Element' Amber potion.png|link=Amber Potion|'Amber Potion' Emerald potion.png|link=Emerald Potion|'Emerald Potion' Fire salt.png|link=Fire Salt|'Fire Salt' Rainbow.png|link=Rainbow|'Rainbow' Dahlia.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia blue.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia green.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia orange.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia purple.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia yellow.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Scarlet blossom.png|link=Scarlet Blossom|'Scarlet Blossom' Scroll of abilities.png|link=Scroll of Abilities|'Scroll of Abilities' Scroll of choice.png|link=Scroll of Choice|'Scroll of Choice' Amberine.png|link=Amberine|'Amberine' Amethine.png|link=Amethine|'Amethine' Fluorine.png|link=Fluorine|'Fluorine' Rubyrine.png|link=Rubyrine|'Rubyrine' Arch item.png|link=|'Arch' Barrel item.png|link=|'Barrel' Column item.png|link=|'Column' Fountain item.png|link=|'Fountain' Greenhouse item.png|link=|'Greenhouse' Net item.png|link=|'Net' Pile item.png|link=|'Pile' Shed item.png|link=|'Shed' Statue item.png|link=|'Statue' Astrolabe.png|link=Astrolabe|'Astrolabe' Tequila.png|link=Tequila|'Tequila' Jewels.png|link=Jewels|'Jewels' Unicorn horn.png|link=Unicorn horn|'Unicorn horn' Magic wand.png|link=Magic Wand|'Magic Wand' Location These items are used, found and made only while on Location. Base stone.png|link=Base stone|'Base stone' Cannon ball.png|link=Cannon ball|'Cannon ball' Cube.png|link=Cube|'Cube' Flowerpot.png|link=Flowerpot|'Flowerpot' Golden snake.png|link=Golden snake|'Golden snake' Golden thread.png|link=Golden Thread|'Golden Thread' Iron bars.png|link=Iron Bars|'Iron Bars' Lantern bomb.png|link=Lantern Bomb|'Lantern Bomb' Maya.png|link=Maya|'Maya' Moon maya.png|link=Moon (Maya item)|'Moon' Obelisk ruins.png|link=Obelisk Ruins|'Obelisk Ruins' Pennon.png|link=Pennon|'Pennon' Piece.png|link=Piece|'Piece' Shackles.png|link=Shackles|'Shackles' Silver thread.png|link=Silver Thread|'Silver Thread' Stained glass.png|link=Stained Glass|'Stained Glass' Tiara.png|link=Tiara|'Tiara' Turkey.png|link=Turkey|'Turkey' Hidrolabe.png|link=Hidrolabe|'Hidrolabe' Light crystal.png|link=|'Light Crystal' Light astrolabe.png|link=Light Astrolabe|'Light Astrolabe' Toughened glass.png|link=|'Toughened glass' Pipe light straight 1.png|link=|'???' Pipe light corner 2.png|link=|'???' Bricks.png|link=Bricks|'Bricks' Dinner plate.png|link=Dinner Plate|'Dinner Plate' Pirate compass.png|link=Pirate compass|'Pirate compass' Pirate coin.png|link=Pirate Coin|'Pirate Coin' Seal.png|link=Seal|'Seal' Tow.png|link=Tow|'Tow' Oilcan.png|link=Oilcan|'Oilcan' Stabilizers.png|link=Stabilizers|'Stabilizers' Compass.png|link=Compass|'Compass' Helm.png|link=Helm|'Helm' Screw.png|link=Screw|'Screw' Collection These are items obtained only from trading in a collection Chisel.png|link=Chisel|'Chisel' Nephrite.png|link=Nephrite|'Nephrite' Mysterious potion.png|link=Mysterious potion|'Mysterious potion' Harvest items Crops: Apple.png|link=Apple|'Apple' Bananas.png|link=Bananas|'Bananas' Cherry.png|link=Cherry|'Cherry' Cocoa beans.png|link=Cocoa Beans|'Cocoa Beans' Coffee.png|link=Coffee|'Coffee' Flax.png|link=Flax|'Flax' Grapes.png|link=Grapes|'Grapes' Lanterns.png|link=Lanterns|'Lanterns' Lemon.png|link=Lemon|'Lemon' Mushrooms.png|link=Mushrooms|'Mushrooms' Nuts.png|link=Nuts|'Nuts' Orange.png|link=Orange|'Orange' Passion flower.png|link=Passion Flower|'Passion Flower' Pepper.png|link=Pepper|'Pepper' Pineapple.png|link=Pineapple|'Pineapple' Poppy.png|link=Poppy|'Poppy' Raspberry.png|link=Raspberry|'Raspberry' Strawberry.png|link=Strawberry|'Strawberry' Sunflower seeds.png|link=Sunflower seeds|'(Sunflower) Seeds' Tomatoes.png|link=Tomatoes|'Tomatoes' Vanilla.png|link=Vanilla|'Vanilla' Wheat.png|link=Wheat|'Wheat' Animal products and other: Egg.png|link=Egg|'Egg' Milk.png|link=Milk|'Milk' Meat.png|link=Meat|'Meat' Honey.png|link=Honey|'Honey' Energy items Energy items give energy: File:Elixir +15 energy.png|link=Elixir +15 Energy|'Elixir +15 Energy' File:Elixir +50 energy.png|link=Elixir +50 Energy|'Elixir +50 Energy' File:Elixir +100 energy.png|link=Elixir +100 Energy|'Elixir +100 Energy' File:Elixir +1000 energy +1 max.png|link=Elixir +1000 Energy +1 Max|'Elixir +1000 Energy +1 Max' File:Magic egg.png|link=Magic Egg|'Magic Egg' +10 Energy File:Wild onion.png|link=|'Wild Onion' +1 Energy File:Cranberry.png|link=|'Cranberry' +2 Energy File:Blackberry.png|link=|'Blackberry' +3 Energy File:Lila potion.png|link=Lila potion|'Lila potion' +10 Energy File:Energy artifact +200 energy.png|Energy Artifact +200 Energy Other items Feed x5.png|link=Feed|'Feed' Fodder x15.png|link=Fodder|'Fodder' Hay x10.png|link=Hay|'Hay' Fertilizer 50.png|link=|'Fertilizer 50%' Fertilizer 100.png|link=|'Fertilizer 100%' Temporary items Temporary items or Event items that are part of temporary events: Cross.png|link=Cross|'Cross' Bone dust.png|link=Bone dust|'Bone dust' Turkey.png|link=Turkey|'Turkey' Pilgrim's hat.png|link=Pilgrim's Hat|'Pilgrim's Hat' Flaming heart.png|link=Flaming heart|'Flaming heart' Love chip.png|link=Love chip|'Love chip' Dew.png|link=Dew|'Dew' Enchanted pollen.png|link=Enchanted Pollen|'Enchanted Pollen' Sparkling dew.png|link=Sparkling Dew|'Sparkling Dew' Life-giving water.png|link=Life-giving Water|'Life-giving Water' Golden egg.png|link=Golden Egg|'Golden Egg' Mold.png|link=Mold|'Mold' Chocolate egg.png|link=Chocolate Egg|'Chocolate Egg' (dish) Lost supplies.png|link=Lost supplies|'Lost supplies' Performers' supplies.png|link=Performers' supplies|'Performers' supplies' Gratitude chip.png|link=Gratitude chip|'Gratitude chip' Illusions chest.png|link=Illusions chest|'Illusions chest' Lazurite.png|link=Lazurite|'Lazurite' Prism.png|link=Prism|'Prism' Sunny ore.png|link=Sunny Ore|'Sunny Ore' Sun stone.png|link=Sun Stone|'Sun Stone' Sparkling necklace.png|link=Sparkling Necklace|'Sparkling Necklace' Matter.png|link=Matter|'Matter' Pickaxe.png|link=Pickaxe|'Pickaxe' Ropes.png|link=Ropes|'Ropes' Ancient chip.png|link=Ancient chip|'Ancient chip' Vial.png|link=Vial|'Vial' Orange cocktail.png|link=Orange Cocktail|'Orange Cocktail' Pineapple cocktail.png|link=Pineapple Cocktail|'Pineapple Cocktail' Royal medal.png|link=Royal medal|'Royal medal' Fire pipeline joints.png|link=Fire pipeline joints|'Fire pipeline joints' Fire bowl.png|link=Fire bowl|'Fire bowl' Pipe joint.png|link=Pipe joint|'Pipe joint' Pipe light straight 1.png|link=Fire pipe|'Straight pipe (Fire pipe)' Pipe light corner 2.png|link=Fire pipe|'Curved pipe (Fire pipe)' Sweets.png|link=Sweets|'Sweets' Champion's potion.png|link=Champion's potion|'Champion's potion' Goldfish.png|link=Goldfish|'Goldfish' Confetti.png|link=Confetti|'Confetti' Cracker.png|link=Cracker|'Cracker' Party horn.png|link=Party horn|'Party horn' Elements sphere.png|link=Elements sphere|'Elements sphere' Elements chip.png|link=Elements chip|'Elements chip' Meteorite ore.png|link=Meteorite ore|'Meteorite ore' Meteorite block.png|link=Meteorite block|'Meteorite block' Astrology scroll.png|link=Astrology scroll|'Astrology scroll' Elements bits.png|link=Elements bits|'Elements bits' Birch log.png|link=Birch Log|'Birch Log' Birch plank.png|link=Birch Plank|'Birch Plank' Ruby nut.png|link=Ruby Nut|'Ruby Nut' Ruby kernel.png|link=Ruby Kernel|'Ruby Kernel' Shroom.png|link=Shroom|'Shroom' Red berries.png|link=Red Berries|'Red Berries' Four-leaf clover.png|link=Four-leaf Clover|'Four-leaf Clover' Witch elixir.png|link=Witch Elixir|'Witch Elixir' Guardian amulet.png|link=Guardian Amulet|'Guardian Amulet' Enchanted dust.png|link=Enchanted Dust|'Enchanted Dust' Loadwait.png|link=|'[[]]' List Production, Harvest , Location, and Other refer to the inventory tabs under which the item is listed. Production items= |-|Location Items= |-|Harvest items=*see Crops for details on planted crops |-|Other items= } |1 rewarded by quest Trying on equipment |- | Scroll of Choice |not buyable |not sellable | |1 rewarded by quest New Equipment |} Other kinds of items These following types of items are of a different nature than those of this article and have their own articles. They are listed here for accessibility. *see Dishes for details of dishes and recipes *see Sign of Trust for details on tokens *see Collection for details on collections and collector items *see Category:Wearables for details on clothes and armor and weaponry Notes *New items not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. || | | | --> Category:Items